


Waking up to something unexplainable

by Milkbreadkid101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Kageyama Tobio, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Crossdressing, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Fluff and Angst, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbreadkid101/pseuds/Milkbreadkid101
Summary: One day Kageyama Tobio woke up to his alarm. It was his first day of school. He walked to the bathroom and what he saw in the mirror was not what he was expecting.OrKageyama magically turns into a girl and he has no idea what to do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Waking up to something unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly popped in my head while i was watching Ranma 1/2 and honestly i always get weird ideas for fics but i never actually write them. For some reason though i thought this idea was cool so i wrote it. Also there is fantasy stuff like things you can't logically explain like a fairytale, so don't take most of this story literally since it's mostly just a fun story to read not too serious lol.(also serious at times though so beware ;-;) I also made stuff up while writing so if something seems wrong i'm sorry. Anyways i do hope you like this story even though the idea is weird :)) 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions if needed <3

_*BEEP BEEP*_

The sound of the alarm was ringing bright and early in the morning. It was the first day of school. More specifically first day of high school. Kageyama Tobio didn’t want to wake up. He was tired. No, it wasn’t because he stayed up watching volleyball videos. Maybe. Either way, Kageyama quit. He was no longer gonna play the sport. He had his reason why but that’s not the problem right now.

Right now he has to get up and go to school. As he was standing up he felt lighter. He felt a little weird but didn’t think much of it. He was still half asleep so he wasn’t paying attention. Until he looked up and stared at himself in the mirror.

“…”

“AHHHHH”

A scream escaped his mouth. He mentally cursed himself. _‘What the fuck’_

Kageyama stared at himself or herself?? For a little longer. He was inspecting his body and felt small boobs in his chest. ‘ _Weird observation’_ He was scared to touch down there however come to find out nothing is there. He took a deep breath.

“WHAT THE FUCK IM A GIRL!”

“This is not happening. What in the fucking world is going on!”

The more he glanced at the mirror the more it seemed unreal. For starters, he had longer hair now. He was also shorter for some odd reason. His body was more delicate and surprisingly he still had his abs. That's mostly it though he was skinnier, smaller, and looked insanely different and exactly the same. _'How is that even possible'_

Kageyama was all over his thoughts and didn’t notice a weird creature began approaching him.

“Hey hey don’t be freaking out on me. You wanted this.”

He didn’t notice he was looking at the ground until he looked up and saw a fairy-like girl standing next to him.

“Ahh, who are you? And what’re you doing in my house?!!” He heard himself speak and damn he really sounded different just like a girl.

“Oh, right I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Yosei. I’m like your fairy friend or something like that.”

“Yea I can see that.”

She did look like a fairy. Looked as if she came right from a princess book. She looked beautiful which is not to his concern at the moment.

“I have questions so you better listen.”

Kageyama was still feeling uneasy. First with the fact that he’s a literal girl. The second is that there’s a weird fantasy thing standing in front of him. So many things happened at once and he completely forgot he had school. _‘Shit better ask now I’m gonna be late'_

“Ok, first of all, why am I girl?? Second why the fuck are you here??”

He was confused and honestly, a little freaked out. _‘It feels like I’m in a dream’_

“Ugh did you not hear me? I just said you wanted this?? You wished to be a girl so I made you into one. You’re welcome.”

She was looking at him or her? With an expression that says **_‘yea what I’m saying is true now thank me’_**

“Thanks my fucking ass. I never asked for this! Change me back I have to leave in a couple of minutes.”

Kageyama was trying to think back and never wished or said he wanted to be a girl or did he? Many questions filled his head. He hoped this was just a bad dream. He thought he was gonna wake up soon but no this is reality. Even though it seems reality isn’t being nice to him.

“Well, I can’t exactly turn you back at the moment hehe.”

‘Wait what…’

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!!! YES, YOU CAN! DO IT!”

He wasn’t gonna stay like that. He didn’t want to stay like that. I mean it's not like being a girl is a bad thing it's just he personally could never see himself as a **real** girl. _‘She better be able to switch be back’_

“Like I said I can’t change you. And before you say something else let me explain the rules to you. Listen closely…”

He stared at her hoping for a logical explanation but considering that she can’t be logically explained he knew that whatever she has to say is unbelievable.

“Okay, as I said before I’m like your fairy friend that can grant you wishes. For example, you wished to become a girl so I made it come true. Also, the reason why I can’t switch you back isbecause we have to make this contract together and make rules on how you can go back and forth with both genders….”

He interrupted her. “Fine then let’s make the contract now so I can leave.”

“Omg let me finish. I can’t officially change you back now. You have to stay like that for at least 24 hours.”

The little bit of hope had disappeared after hearing those words. _‘No this can’t be happening. I can’t go like this. Shit’_

“Is there any other choice?? Come one aren’t you a fairy can’t I just wish to go back to normal?”

“Nope that’s not how it works we need to make the contract first.”

“Oh, really well we sure didn’t need it after you made me like this.” He gestured at himself and looked at her with an unamused look.

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad.”

_‘Not bad!’_ Kageyama knew that going like that is a bad idea. What if people think he’s weird because his name is of a boy? What if the teachers get suspicious? What if someone figures him out?? He didn’t want to risk anything especially since it the first day. Sadly he might actually have to go out like this if there isn’t any other option.

“Are you a hundred percent sure there isn’t another alternative? I really don’t want to go out like this.”

“Nope sorry. You’re staying like this for now. There is nothing I can do about it.”

He looked at her for about a minute until he deiced to go to his closest and try to find something that would fit him to wear. He was all over his head that he didn’t hear Yosei start speaking to him.

“-ey dude you have all these skirts why don’t you just wear them?”

Kageyama looked at her and back at his closet. He had a lot of skirts, dresses, wigs, makeup, random accessories, and just a ton of shit. _‘Damn am I cosplayer….no’_

“Hey don’t look through other people's things!”

“I’m not. I just made an observation and oh- wait do you crossdress?!! Omg!”

He started blushing. He was gonna murder her fairy looking self. “No, I don’t. Yosei mind your business! And also no I can’t wear any of this because I have to wear a uniform but I only have the boys one so honestly right now I’m trying to figure out what to do!”

He was trying to figure what to do. The simplest answer to his problems at the moment was to just ask the school for a uniform (if they even had any).

“I really don’t want to leave the house like this.”

He checked the time and realized he was gonna be late. “Shit I gotta go” He decided to wear his gym clothes, that’s the only thing could think of wearing since he’s in a rush.

“We'll talk about whatever is going on after school and we’re also gonna make the contract later.”

Before he could walk out the door he was stopped by his fairy friend.

“What do you want now I have to go!”

“I'm coming with you. It’s boring here all alone.” Yosei was attempting to convince him.

“No. People are gonna see you. That’s weird.”

“Actually no one can see me other than you. I promise I won't distract you. Please!! Let me go with you!”

She kept bugging him until he finally said yes. “Okay fine if you stop complaining I’ll let you come.”

“Yay!” She was way too excited he thought.

Kageyama decided to run to school. He was already going late so might as well try to get there as fast as possible (Should’ve walked honestly).

As he stood at the gates he turned to Yosei and looked to see if there was anyone around before he spoke to her.

“Listen. Before we go on there you have to promise me that you're not gonna do anything. And al- hey don’t look at me like that you better stay put like a good little fairy because you’re the reason we're in this mess.”

She gave him a frown. Either way, it’s not like she could do anything. “Fine, I promise I won't do anything.”

“Good.”

He walked into the school. The bell had already rung so there weren’t any students in the hallway. He walked straight into the office and of course, he got in trouble for coming late.

“Sorry for being late it’s just I was looking for my uniform but you see I couldn’t find it and I was looking all over my room and I didn’t notice the time so I made a run for it and now I'm here.”

He finished his rambling and prayed he wasn’t in huge trouble. _‘Wow I really can’t get over my voice’_

“So uh I there a uniform I can borrow for now?” He gave them a cute smile

Kageyama thought he was convincing enough and hope they would give him the uniform so he could leave the embarrassing situation.

“Sorry, but we don’t have any uniforms. You might have to stay like that for now.”

He heard those words and didn’t know what to think until he heard Yosei laugh. _‘I’m so gonna kick you’_ He was about to leave and declare himself as a failure until he heard a boy enter the office with a girl uniform in hand.

“Uh, I have this girl uniform. As you can see I’m a boy so I’m giving this to the office since I don’t know what to do with it.”

It was like God was on his side that day. Call him sonic but he quickly ran up to where the boy was and asked to have it.

“Canipleasehavethatuniform?!” He soon realized he said that a little too fast and maybe he should calm down.

“What I meant was can I please have that uniform?!”

He looked at the much taller boy and hoped he would give it to him or her? _‘Shit this is hard.’_

“Sure I mean I have no use for it anyway.”

“Really?! Thanks!”

For once something was going right today. He took the uniform from him and looked up at the boy and saw he had blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a pretty face.

“Wow you’re pretty.”

“...”

_‘SHIT I SAID THAT OUT LOUD FUCK HE PROBABLY THINKS IM WEIRD’_

He looked up to see if the boy was giving him any looks but instead, he saw a blush form on his face.

“Um thank you?”

He fake laughed and suddenly noticed they were still in the office.

“We should probably get to class it’s getting late.”

They both got out of the office and walked next to each other in the hall. It was pretty awkward. He didn’t know how to make conversation. To his surprise though the boy spoke first.

“Uh so hey what’s your name? Oh, that sounded weird I mean uh my name is Yachi Hitoka. What about you?”

“Oh uh I’m Kageyama Tobio.“

They talked for a while before parting ways. He then rushed to the bathroom to change. And after some time he finally finished and for some unknown reason, Yosei decided to talk.

“Awe first day and you made a friend! How cute.”

“Shut up we’re already here I don’t want people thinking I’m weird because I’m talking to air.”

And to think she was the least of his problems. Soon as he walked into the class stares began circulating. At first, he didn’t know why but quickly noticed they were directed at him wait no _her_. Everyone kept whispering to each other. He couldn’t quite hear them. He hoped they weren’t talking bad about her. _‘First day and I already messed up._ ’

After saying sorry for being late he rapidly went to his seat and let his thoughts fill his head. Now he was thinking of how he became the way he is. He tried and tried but he couldn’t remember. _‘How did I become like this’_ He kept thinking for a good five minutes until he remembered what happened the night before.

Kageyama went on a date crossdressing as a girl. It was going well until he mentioned he was indeed a guy. He remembered how his date got out of his seat and without even looking back called him disgusting and gross. After that incident, he came home crying and he might have let it slip that he wished to be a real girl. _‘Wait but I didn’t mean it literally!’_

He only said that in the heat of the moment he obviously didn’t mean it. Sadly to his disappointment, he ended up being one because his dumb fairy friend is an idiot who takes things too literally.

_‘Its also my fault though I can’t blame her entirely’_

Kageyama Tobio now as a girl on her first day of high school wished it would go quiet with no problems no distractions and nothing to worry about. He assumed the day would go quickly so he could head home and resolve his conflict.

That’s how he anticipated it would go but instead, the day was filled with unexpected encounters.

_‘Who knew the first day would be so complicated’_

**Author's Note:**

> A lot things are explained later on so if your confused just wait the answers to your questions will be revealed. English isn't my first language either so there might me mistakes. Anyways have a good day or night kisses <33


End file.
